


Не Подлежит Реанимации

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Codependency, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Дин узнает, что у Сэма был запасной план по его спасению. И этот план Дина совсем не обрадовал.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Не Подлежит Реанимации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Resuscitate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678520) by [rainbowbetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbetty/pseuds/rainbowbetty). 



Дин взял телефон Сэма, пока младший отправился за бургерами. Не очень порядочно так поступать — вторжение в личную жизнь и все такое, но Сэм не может злиться на него слишком долго. А если и так, то Дин воспользуется оправданием, что чуть не умер.  
К тому же звонят из больницы. Если Сэмми говорил с врачами о его захудалом сердце, то Дин имеет право знать.  
— Да?  
— Это Сэм Винчестер? — спрашивает женский голос.  
— Да, это я, — улыбаясь, говорит Дин. Разыгрывать людей весело, и он имеет право немного повеселиться после того, как едва избежал косы жнеца.  
— Мистер Винчестер, я звоню насчет вашего запроса о нашей политике трансплантации и НПР…  
Дин почти на секунду теряется, потому что надеялся, что женщина продолжит говорить и станет понятнее, о чем вообще идет речь, но она только ждала подтверждения с его стороны. Поэтому Дин с энтузиазмом выдает:  
— Да, спасибо. Что можете сказать?  
— Я знаю, что ваш брат в списке на пересадку сердца и он отличный кандидат. Я заверяю вас, что если бы донор был доступен…  
Дин понимает суть этого звонка, по крайней мере касаемо трансплантации. У него уже состоялся разговор с Сэмом и врачами, когда было понятно, что очередь на пересадку сердца огромная, и его шансы дождаться операции были практически равны нулю.  
Новая волна вины и тошноты накрыла Дина, так как он не мог не думать о молодом человеке, убитым зачарованным жнецом, чтобы его поломанное сердце снова заработало.  
Очевидно, что до нее не дошли новости о чудесном выздоровлении Дина Винчестера. Но охотнику не хотелось об этом говорить.  
— Прошу прощения, — прерывает Дин. — Но сейчас не лучшее время. Могу я…?  
— Да, конечно. Я только хотела донести до сведения, что с этической стороны нет возможности найти донора для вашего брата. Даже если бы у нас было разрешение его семьи, это противоречит политике больницы.  
Пока Дин выражает слова благодарности, его мозг пытается разгадать, что же скрывается за буквами НПР.  
Потом осознание ударяет так, что приходится сесть. НПР. Не подлежит реанимации. Смерть мозга. Донор органов. Кто-то другой, отдавший свою жизнь за него.  
Дин едва успевает добежать до ванной, чтобы его вырвало в унитаз. Старший Винчестер тяжело дышит, пока желание заползти в угол и сдохнуть сходит на нет. Нет. Нет, Сэм бы не пошел на это. Должно быть, какая-то ошибка. Сэм бы никогда не поставил его жизнь над жизнью невинного. Это же их семейный бизнес — спасать людей.  
Дин берет ручное полотенце и проводит им по лицу, когда слышит Сэма.  
— Дин!  
Дин делает глубокий вздох и понимает, что все еще держит телефон брата. Он смотрит на младшего, стоящего у входа в ванную с озадаченным взглядом.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Садись, — говорит Дин, указывая телефоном на их номер. — Хочу кое-что спросить.  
— Хорошо… — озадаченно говорит Сэм. — Не хочешь сначала поесть?  
— Я не очень голоден, — отвечает Дин с бесстрастным выражением лица, положив телефон.  
— Не хочешь сказать, что здесь происходит? — спрашивает Сэм, усаживаясь на край кровати.  
Дин поворачивается к брату.  
— НПР, Сэм?  
Сэм смотрит вниз, теребя пальцами джинсы.  
— Ты знаешь? — мягко спрашивает он.  
На мгновение Дин был так потрясен, что не знал, что сказать. Дин просто стоял, смотря на брата, которого вырастил, человека, которого, как он думал, знал.  
— Ты действительно мог пойти на такое?  
— Да, я бы сделал это, не раздумывая, — яростно говорит Сэм. — Я сказал, что не позволю тебе умереть, и я не шутил. Ты мой брат.  
Дин качает головой.  
— Как? Я даже не знаю, что сказать, Сэм. Как ты мог подумать, что я приму это?  
— Ну, — Сэм прикусывает губу. — Ты не должен был узнать. По крайней мере, до операции.  
Дин закрывает глаза, чувствуя, что ему снова хочется блевать от осознания цены своей жизни.  
— Сэм…  
— Слушай, я знаю, что это было глупо. Мне жаль. Жаль, что ты узнал. Но я был в отчаянии. Было мало времени, и я не мог позволить тебе умереть. Я мог думать только об этом и я… Ты отдал мне все, Дин. Я решил, что настал мой черед. Моя очередь спасать тебя.  
— Это не спасение меня, Сэм. Мы спасаем людей, а не убиваем их.  
Сэм изумленно смотрит на брата.  
— Я знаю это.  
— Ты знаешь?  
— Да!  
— Тогда кто должен быть стать донором, Сэм?  
Глаза Дина увеличиваются после того, как слова вылетают из его рта, потому что Сэм сглатывает, устремляет взгляд в пол, а пальцами вцепляется в джинсы — о черт.  
Дин падает на пол, рядом с кроватью напротив Сэма, держа голову брата в руках.  
— Нет, никогда, Сэм. Не ради меня. Я не стою этого. Я не стою твоей жизни. Я не стою чьей-либо жизни.  
— Не смей так говорить, — шипит Сэм. — Ты — все, что у меня есть.  
Дин качает головой, прижимая свой лоб к сэмову, слезы текут по его щекам, а Сэм убирает их большим пальцем.  
— Это так, — заверяет Сэм.  
— Я не хотел… — отчаянно начинает Дин, снова чувствуя груз вины. — Это была моя ошибка. Я был неосторожен. Парень, который умер…он ни в чем не виноват. Это несправедливо, Сэмми. Он не заслужил смерть.  
— Эй, — Сэм проводил рукой по волосам Дина, как брат всегда делал ему — жест, приносящий спокойствие из их детства, и Дин позволяет себя успокоить.   
— Я знаю. Иногда плохие вещи случаются, и не в наших силах что-либо изменить.   
Дин закрывает глаза, желая, чтобы он мог поверить в это.


End file.
